Headlines
by Trixie3
Summary: The things we overlook.... contains Jyoushiro ^_^


Title: Headlines 

Title: Headlines 

Part: 1/1

Author: Trixie

Email: [goldynangyl@y...][1]

Archive: Sure, but please tell me first! ^_^ I'd like to know where my ficcies are going. ^_~

Rating: PG-15 

Pairings: Jyoushiro

Warnings: Okay, first off, this piece is DARK.As in _DARK_.I cried while I wrote this.There is a lot of angst here, and I don't want to give the plot away, but if you are weak of heart or don't feel good today, please don't read this! ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.I am making no money off of this at all, it is only for pleasure purposes. 

^_^

Author's Notes:

_Blah_ emphasized words

"Blah" dialogue

BLAH really loud words

//blah// thoughts

~~ scene change within the same time period

~*~ scene change to another time period 

~blah~ Time reference

8:00 p.m.

//Jyou'll be back home any minute now.He'll be opening the door right now, and come and put his suitcase down on the couch and throw his keys onto the kitchen counter – just like he always does...//

8:30 p.m.

//He's probably run into some traffic.Besides it is a long drive from the hospital to here…//

9:00 p.m.

//They probably kept him at the hospital – there are more patients around this time of year…//

10:55 p.m.

//He's not coming home any time soon, is he?//

Izumi Koushiro let out a soft sigh as he tore his dull, obsidian eyes away from the clock hanging on one of the dining room's walls.He pushed back his chair and stood up, pushing back in his chair with a slow, wistful manner.Walking over to Jyou's side of the small table, Koushiro picked up the plate and wrapped it up in saran wrap. 

Then he padded to the refrigerator and placed it on one of the immaculate shelves, another sigh escaping his lips.Koushiro went back to his own untouched plate and instead of covering this one as well, Koushiro went to the trashcan and dumped the contents into the receptacle.

He wasn't hungry anyway.

Walking over the sink, Koushiro placed the plate onto the counter and turned the shiny little knob of the faucet.He took the small foam pad and squeezed some dishwashing soap onto the yellow sponge.Picking the plate up, Koushiro washed it.

After finishing, Koushiro placed the clean plate onto the drying rack and returned the little sponge back to its original place beside the hot water knob.He picked up a dishrag and wiped his hands dry.

Then the redhead opened a drawer and pulled out a pen and a piece of stationary paper.He scribbled something on it and then placed the note on the refrigerator door with a little magnet that read 'Does not Compute.'

After making sure the note was in a place where it could be seen, Koushiro made his way to the couch and sat down.He pulled a soft, cream-colored pillow to himself and hugged it tightly.

He would not cry.

He and Jyou had gone over this many times.

//You'd think I'd be used to it by now…//

Koushiro curled up on the couch and held the pillow closer to his chest and let out another troubled sigh as he thought of a certain blue-haired person…

It was the same thing everyday.

In the mornings, Koushiro would wake up to find Jyou's side of the bed empty and cold, his tall love already off to work.When Koushiro came home, he would find the house dark and vacant as well.He would cook dinner alone, making Jyou's favorite foods, and then set it all out.Then he would sit at the table and wait for Jyou to come home.

Of course, Jyou never did come home after his shift ended.

It was a rare occurrence for Jyou to come home before 12:00 a.m.., much less come home for dinner.

But Koushiro made dinner every evening and waited for Jyou every day.He would sit there and stare the clock, watching the seconds, the minutes, and the then the hours go by.The food would get cold – but he never noticed.He always ended up throwing it away.

Koushiro understood that Jyou's job as a doctor meant that he was often on call – it was just that Koushiro hadn't realized that his love would _never_ be home.Was a simple dinner with Jyou too much to ask?

He never said anything to Jyou – he didn't want to make his love feel guilty.Jyou had too much on his mind anyway.With all the patients and hours Jyou had to work with, it was a wonder that the blue-haired man could still walk.

When Jyou came home, he went straight for bed, brushing a brief kiss on Koushiro's lips, and then fell asleep.Then, he would wake up at five in the morning and leave for work again.Koushiro sometimes wondered who was actually living in this small apartment – Jyou and him or just him.

But Koushiro felt that Jyou didn't need to be bothered with his own selfishness.Jyou worked hard to help support them and pay off the student loans that he had.Koushiro helped too – it just was that his job wasn't as demanding.

Sure, he had to stay at work late into the night every so often when a virus had been released or there was a computer malfunction, but he rarely had to that.

With Jyou it was constant thing.

Sometimes Koushiro wondered if he was holding Jyou back.Maybe if Jyou wasn't with him, Jyou could have aspired to greater heights.Plus, Jyou could never talk about his work to Koushiro and vice versa.It was like they were living together, but actually not.

They rarely talked anymore – really talked.They barely saw each other during the day.They only made love somewhere around once – twice if they were lucky – a month, and most of the time it was quick and rough, nothing like how Koushiro wanted it: slow and loving.

But they're lives just didn't have room for the warm, passionate life that Koushiro dreamed of.Real life didn't work that way.

Sighing once again, Koushiro closed his drooping eyes, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep; all the while still clutching the pillow wishing it was some certain bluenette.

~~

The front door opened slowly into the darkened apartment, revealing a slow-moving shadowy figure.A loud sigh escaped from the shadow as it took off its shoes and leaned against the wall of the small hallway.

Home.

He was finally home.

Jyou, bone-tired and absolutely dead on his feet, wanted nothing but to just fall into his bed and sleep for a whole year.

But of course, life didn't work that way.

He would be lucky if got 4 hours of sleep at all – four _straight_ hours, not the sporadic naps throughout the day.

After he wearily took off his khaki trench coat and hung it up, Jyou made his way to the kitchen, not needing the light to guide him.He passed the couch and dropped his suitcase beside it and threw his car keys onto the small table.

When he got to the homey kitchenette, Jyou turned on the stove light as quietly as possible; he didn't want to turn on too many lights and wake up Koushiro.

Koushiro…

A twinge of guilt twisted at Jyou's heart as he thought of his small love.

Koushiro never complained about Jyou's working schedule.The redhead only gave him endless support and love, and Jyou felt that he was being unfair to Koushiro in being at work all the time.

He hated being away from the redhead for such long periods of time.He wanted to be able to sit down with Koushiro and cuddle before a fire and just talk.He wanted to be there for Koushiro whenever something happened or whenever something bothered the shorter man.

And the only time he did see Koushiro was when the red-haired one was asleep.And although Koushiro was breathtakingly beautiful in the moonlight, Jyou would have rather had Koushiro awake.

Sometimes Jyou wondered if he was really the best person for the redhead.He loved Koushiro with all his heart, but he just had this feeling that he was holding the other man from a better relationship – a better life.

Oh, Jyou had not missed the longing in those obsidian eyes.He hadn't missed the way Koushiro would quietly sigh every time Jyou was called for an emergency, thinking Jyou wouldn't hear it.It made Jyou hurt every time he had to leave Koushiro…

But he had too… he needed to bring in money to help pay the rent, the bills, the loans, and the…

And the wedding ring he was planning on buying Koushiro.

Koushiro had no idea, and Jyou wanted to keep it a secret.He had been planning this for months after seeing _the_ perfect ring at the jeweler's.The kind, elderly man who owned the shop had been kind enough to hold the ring until Jyou could pay for it.

And Jyou was happy in knowing that he almost had enough to pay for the ring.

Just maybe another week or two, and then he could propose to his one and only love.

He just hoped that Koushiro would accept – Jyou knew he wasn't exactly being the best boyfriend a person could have.After he bought the ring, he wouldn't have to work so hard, and then he could spend more time with the small redhead.

Jyou shook his head and looked went to the refrigerator for something to eat.He usually wouldn't have eaten anything, but Koushiro had been noticing how thin Jyou had become lately, and had made Jyou promise that he would eat.

Frowning, Jyou noted that Koushiro had looked a bit sick lately.He would have to talk to Koushiro about that.If he had to take care of himself, so did the redhead.

Before opening the door, Jyou's eye caught the small note that Koushiro had put up.Pulling the magnet off the refrigerator door, Jyou took the note and read it.An endearing smile graced his haggard features as he read the messy scrawling that Koushiro had written:

Jyou,

Sorry I missed you tonight, dinner's in the 'fridge – top right shelf.It's noodle salad and grilled chicken, I hope you like it.Don't forget to wash your plate after you're done.

Love,

Kou

Jyou carefully placed the note on the counter and then opened the refrigerator, eagerly looking for the plate of food.Once he found it – right where Koushiro had said it would be – he took it out and ate it cold.Then he cleaned his plate and his fork and put them up to dry.After that, he turned off the stove light.

As he turned to head toward the bedroom, Jyou glanced at the clock and mentally groaned.

2:24 a.m.

It looked like he wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

Sighing, Jyou headed toward the dark hallway, which lead to the bedroom, loosening his tie as he went.But before he stepped into the inky shadows, a soft sound reached his ears, causing Jyou to turn around.

Jyou froze, listening intently for the source of the barely audible – whimper? – that had made itself known.Waiting on bated breath, Jyou heard it once again, and it came from somewhere in the living room.

Cautiously creeping along the side of the wall, Jyou made his way to the light switch, picking up a vase along the way.If there was an intruder in his house, he wanted to be somewhat armed. 

When his long fingers finally brushed against the light switch, Jyou took a deep breath and then flicked the switch up.He stood ready to throw the vase, but when the bright light illuminated the small living room, Jyou didn't see any attacker or robber – he saw Koushiro who was curled up on the couch, asleep.

Something in Jyou's heart broke as he slowly lowered the vase and gazed at the figure on the fabric cushions.

Koushiro was curled up into a ball on his side; a pillow clutched to him like it was his only friend.Jyou's eyes trailed over the dark auburn eyelashes that kissed hallowed cheeks, the sloping nose, and the pouty, coral lips that were slightly parted in sleep.

"Oh, Kou…" Jyou whispered as he returned the vase to the counter and made his way to the figure asleep on the couch.

Jyou sunk to his knees beside the sleeping redhead and ran his fingers over the familiar face, caressing the smooth skin.Koushiro instinctively turned into Jyou's hand, a contented sound escaping his lips.Jyou smiled sadly at the beautiful angel before him and then bent forward, placing a chaste kiss on his love's forehead.

"Come on, let's get you in bed," Jyou commented softly as he lifted the redhead into his arms.He frowned slightly at how light the smaller man seemed to be… he really needed to talk to Koushiro about that.

"Why in the world were you out here, Kou?You're lucky you didn't catch a cold," Jyou quietly chastised as he carried the red-haired youth to their bedroom.But as soon as he asked the question, his mind supplied the answer.

//He was waiting for me.//

Another pang of guilt tugged at his heart, and Jyou held his love against him all the tighter.When he made it to the bed, he gently deposited his precious burden, pulling the covers around the trembling body.

Jyou noted the pillow that Koushiro was still clutching and pried it from Koushiro's hold.Koushiro made a small whimper at the loss of contact, and Jyou could feel the tears that stung his eyes.

He wasn't going to cry.

Quickly stripping down to his boxers and pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants, Jyou slipped into the bed, promising himself that he would take a shower when he woke up – right now he felt that Koushiro needed him. 

And he needed Koushiro too.

As he settled onto the cozy bed and underneath the blankets, Jyou wrapped his arms around Koushiro.Unconsciously, Koushiro turned and buried himself against Jyou's chest, and Jyou held Koushiro all the tighter against him.It wasn't everyday that he had the chance to just hold Koushiro.

But then, sleep, who had waited for too long already, claimed the blue-haired man and sent him off to a dreamless slumber.

~*~*~

~Two weeks later~

Koushiro hummed to himself as he finished lighting the scented candles that he had placed strategically around the dining and living rooms.He smiled slightly as he looked at the clock.

7:53 p.m.

Jyou would be home anytime now.

Today was a very special day, and Koushiro knew Jyou would never miss it for the world…

Their anniversary.

It was on this day four years ago that the two of them had gotten together.

Four years that Koushiro cherished.

Koushiro dimmed the lights and allowed the candles to create a sensual atmosphere for this special night.Making sure everything was in place, Koushiro went to the mirror and looked at his appearance.

Before him stood a young man wearing a navy blue button-up shirt that was tucked into dark, black slacks that molded over shapely legs.The first few buttons of the shirt were undone and revealed the pale, smooth skin of the man's chest.Messy locks of fiery red were left uncombed and fell sexily on top of the man's head, some strands falling into the gleaming obsidian eyes.

Satisfied with what he saw, Koushiro grinned devilishly and waited for his love to come home.

Koushiro had asked to come home early from work so that he could prepare for this special evening.He had gone by the store and had bought as many votive candles that he could get his hands on.Then he had rushed home and tore apart his wardrobe (which wasn't much) looking for something suitable to wear.After he picked out an outfit (one that Jyou had bought him a while back), Koushiro started cooking dinner.

While the food cooked, Koushiro took a quick shower and put on the clothes that he had picked out.Then he dished out the food on glass plates and carefully arranged the table with a single candle in the middle. 

And all the rest was history.

Sitting contently against the back of his chair, Koushiro absentmindedly smiled as he mused over what he had planned to do with Jyou tonight…

And so he waited…

8:00 p.m. 

//I can't wait…//

And waited.

9:00 p.m.

//Traffic must be bad today…//

And waited.

10:00 p.m.

//Must have been something at the hospital… he's probably on his way right now…//

And waited.

11:36 p.m.

//He forgot…//

Two angry tears burned down Koushiro's cheeks as he stared unseeingly at the clock on the wall.This… this couldn't have happened…

Jyou couldn't have forgotten – could he?

Koushiro looked around at all the candles, the food, and the then at himself.

He felt numb and strangely empty.

He was a fool.

Was he really expecting that Jyou would come early today… even… even if it was their anniversary?

Did Jyou even know?

Something akin to maddening hurt and deep-seeded fury burned within Koushiro as he took his plate and flung it across the room.The plate shattered, spraying a shower of meticulously prepared food and sharp shards all over the wooden floor. 

But Koushiro didn't care.

Why would he? 

Jyou obviously didn't.

Koushiro stood up gradually and then gazed sadly at all the candles, tears shining in his eyes.Slowly, he went to each candle and blew them out, soon leaving the whole apartment completely dark.

He should have known…

He…

Koushiro's jaw suddenly locked and his face became hard and cold.He needed to get away from this place – away from the emptiness.

//And I bet Jyou would never notice I'm away…//

Koushiro took out a piece of paper and scribbled furiously on it, a few unwarranted tears falling onto the paper and smearing the ink.He was about to put it up on the refrigerator when something occurred to him.

//Why do I need to tell him where I'm going?He's not my keeper.//

Crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it into the trashcan, Koushiro quickly grabbed the car keys and stormed out of the dark apartment, never looking back.

And as he started the car and zoomed out onto the icy streets, Koushiro didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks…

~~

He was tired.

So very, very tired.

So tired that it took him a good ten minutes to actually get the key into the lock on the door – but he shouldn't have bothered, it was unlocked anyway.

And as the unlocked door opened, Jyou instantly knew something was wrong and become VERY awake.

Koushiro _never_ left the door unlocked.

Never.

"Koushiro?!" Jyou called out as he rushed into the apartment, all caution out the window.When no one answered, Jyou became very worried.

"Koushiro!" he yelled again, hoping that the redhead had just not heard him the first time.

And then he turned on the lights and stopped in his tracks.

There were candles _everywhere_ and all of them were burned to the point where there were no longer wicks.The air smelled of vanilla and sandalwood – Koushiro's favorite scents.Jyou looked at the dining room table and saw that there was a plate of food – his favorite – sitting there on the table that had been covered in a red tablecloth…

"Oh my god," Jyou exclaimed in a hushed tone, his eyes scanning over all the decorations again.

No…

It… it couldn't be…

Their anniversary.

Jyou prayed it wasn't…

He looked down at his watch and his heart sunk…

January 4

He… he… had forgotten.

//Oh Koushiro…//

Jyou gazed at the candles, seeing how they were placed around the room, and Jyou felt his heart rip in half.Koushiro had went to so much trouble… and… and he had trampled over all the hard work.

Jyou walked very slowly into the apartment and set down his suitcase on the couch.He walked to the kitchen, but before he reached it, something crunched underneath his foot.

Looking down, Jyou let out a strangled gasp.

All over the floor was broken glass and food…

"Koushiro??!" Jyou yelled as he suddenly felt a surge of panic run through him.

Jyou ran through the house and searched every room, every closet, everywhere… and the redhead was not to be found.

"Koushiro… I'm…I'm so sorry…" Jyou made out through labored breaths, tears stinging his eyes.

Koushiro was gone…

And then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jyou asked, a little too eagerly as he picked up the phone..

"Hello, sir.This is Officer Kago.Do you by any chance know anyone by the name ofIzumi Koushiro?" a low voice asked.

"Y-yes.He lives here," Jyou replied.Something very cold landed in his stomach right then.

"Are you related to Mr. Izumi?" 

"You… you can say that," Jyou said, the cold feeling growing with each passing second.

"Well, Mr. –" Officer Kago started.

"Kido," Jyou supplied.

"Yes, well, Mr. Kido, you see…" Officer Kago began, unsure on how to say what he had to say…

"What?" Jyou asked, something telling him he shouldn't have asked.

"Mr. Kido, Mr. Izumi is dead."

A long silence seemed to suck Jyou into a hazy void…

He…

Koushiro…

"H-how?" Jyou asked… he… he had to know…

"It seemed that he ran off a bridge, sir.Didn't turn in time – the roads are real slick this time of year.He was already gone before we got there… I'm sorry, sir."

"No… no… no… Kou… no…NO!!" Jyou cried out, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as the officer's words, so cold, so blunt, repeated over and over again in his mind. Jyou dropped the phone…

//Dead.//

Jyou suddenly felt extremely sick… 

Koushiro couldn't be… 

No…

It wasn't true..

It was all a dream – a nightmare…

//No//

//No…//

//NO!//

Jyou fell to his knees and immediately emptied the contents of his stomach all over the floor.

Dead.

//No…//

Jyou couldn't believe it…

He…

He…

And then all Jyou knew was darkness.

He never heard the frantic voice that was calling his name through the receiver of the phone…

~*~

Mr. Sintaro sat behind the little glass counter reading his daily newspaper.A sad look flickered across the old, dark eyes as they took in the headline story:

YOUTH DEAD AFTER DRIVING OFF BRIDGE

Last night, Izumi Koushiro, a bright young man of 23 years 

old, ran off Tuskimonto Bridge and died of drowning in the 

frigid waters of Yue River… continued on 4AC

It was so sad these days… all these youths dying left and right… 

Mr. Sintaro shook his head and said a silent prayer for the dead boy.

Then the small bell sounded, and Mr. Sintaro looked up and smiled.It was the delightful young man that he had been saving a ring for.The young man, had convinced him to keep the ring until the he could pay for it.He had been adamant about getting that particular ring.

Mr. Sintaro thought that the person who was the love of this blue-haired lad was surely lucky – it wasn't everyday that someone got such a fine young man!

"Hello, lad! How are yo-" Mr. Sintaro started cheerfully, but then suddenly stopped as he saw the look on the young man's handsome face.

"My, what happened?Why the long face?" Mr. Sintaro asked, thinking that the look of infinite sorrow did not belong on the usually happy face. 

"Mr. Sintaro…I hate to tell you this after making you keep the ring for me… but I… I won't be needing it anymore," the young man said quietly, his voice laced with anguish.

"What happened?I thought that everything was going swell!Did the girl leave you for another man?Women can be like that you know – gotta watch out for women like th –" 

"No._He_ died," the man cut him off, "Thank you for all your help Mr. Sintaro.I really appreciated it. Goodbye."

The young man's eyes darted to the paper for a few mere seconds, and then the young man left the room.

Mr. Sintaro looked down at the picture of the deceased youth and gasped.

He understood.

Shaking his head sadly, Mr. Sintaro looked at the door through which the young man had exited…

"Goodbye, Mr. Kido."

~OWARI~

::sweatdrop:: Whew... that was... weird. ^^;I don't think it came 

out very good... ::sweatdrop:: Gomen.

And I was supposed to be writing more of PoF. ^^;

(::Koushiro runs in:: ::points to above ficcy:: WHAT WAS THAT?? I 

_DIED_??? I THOUGHT YOU SAID JYOU AND I WERE GONIG TO GET SOME 

NOOKIE!!!!!)

::sweatdrop:: Sorry Kou-kun... the fic sorta wrote itself... ^^;;

Thanks for reading!

Luv,

Trixie

   [1]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/JyouKou/post?protectID=123233235150196116169158148245247165026144204051183130252055210



End file.
